Not Your Hero
by JinlaJin
Summary: After the Sports Festival, Izuku Midoriya began to doubt himself in becoming a hero. His hope was slowly draining down, yet he still had a tint of hope. Until, a certain event finally snapped the empty void of his and became a new Izuku Midoriya. He left U.A. For what? Revenge? This was his very first step to becoming the evilest yet most dangerous villain ever. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. Nor the characters. This is simply a fan made story by a simple fangirl.**

 **Warning: may contain mature content, swearing, gore, and hints of sex may be shown in later chapters. You have been warned.**

 _ **Not Your Hero**_

 ** _Chapter 1_**

"Great job everyone! We totally rocked our first year attending the Sport's Festival!" Denki Kaminari cheered out, fist bumping a familiar body hardening redhead known as Eijiro Kirishima.

"Yeah! But I gotta say, Bakugo, Todoroki, and Midoriya slayed this years festival!" Kirishima said, looking over at the three mentioned names. Katsuki Bakugo seemed to be glaring at their souls whilst Shoto Todoroki just listened to the conversation go on, taking a slight interest. Izuku Midoriya though, was nowhere to be found.

"Anyone seen Midoriya?" Kaminari asked, feeling slightly curious since Midoriya always was at class after a lesson or event.

"He told me that he went to get some fresh air," Ochaco Uraraka answered, in her usual bubbly voice.

"That's nice, at least I won't sore my eyes looking at that fucking nerd." Katsuki said, chuckling.

"Then don't look at him, Explosion Boy." Uraraka said, rolling her eyes.

"Want me to explode you to Mars Gravity Bitch?!" Katsuki roared, glaring at Uraraka, who glared back with the same potential.

"You don't have to be so rude about it, Katsuki." Todoroki said, looking at Bakugo with a hint of annoyance. Katsuki got up his desk chair, walking up to Todoroki.

"You got a problem Half-and-Half? I can say whatever I want, especially to that useless Deku." Katsuki said, hovering his hand in front of Todoroki, sparkling some little explosions.

"Yes, and I may like you to stop." Todoroki responded, looking up at Katsuki.

"You wanna fight? I'm still not done with you after that half-assed battle you put for me at the Sport's Festival!" Katsuki growled lowly, his eyes darkening.

"Now now Katsuki, Violence is tolerated inside the school campus!" A familiar navy blue haired student named Tenya Iida spoke.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do Four eyes!" Katsuki yelled, ready to send a punch onto Iida.

 **—** **-**

 **Ding Ding Ding**

 **—** **-**

The classroom door suddenly opened, completely silencing everyone in the room.

"Please go sit down Bakugo or else I will send you to the principals office. The rest of you too." The person, other known as Shota Aizawa exclaimed, walking to the front of the classroom.

"Where is Midoriya?" Aizawa asked, looking over at the empty desk which was always occupied by Midoriya.

"He left outside to-" Izuku Midoriya suddenly opened the door, shaking the wall a bit due to sliding the door open too hard.

"I'm here! I'm so sorry Sensei! I got distracted when I was outside!" He apologized, bowing down a million times and over.

"You're here now, go and take a seat." Midoriya quickly scurried over to his seat, sitting down on it immediately.

"Even came late to first period, imagine what'll be like if he had to save citizens. Pathetic." Midoriya heard what Katsuki said and looked down.

"Sorry..." He mumbled, burying his head down onto his arms.

"Thank you. Anyways, congratulations to everyone who made it into the top 3. This years Festival was quite stunning indeed." Aizawa said, glancing over to Midoriya for a split second before looking back at the entire class, "We all did our best, but that cannot stop us from training more to become the hero's you kids want to become. Therefore, go and change into your sport uniforms." He finished, earning a couple of complained groans from the other students. Which quickly stopped when Aizawa was giving them the 'stare.'

Midoriya stood up to walk out of the class to go to the boys changing room, only to be stopped by his one and only crush and best friend, Ochaco Uraraka. He liked her from the beginning, she was beautiful, kind, always cheerful, exactly someone from your dreams. Her quirk always amazed him though.

 _I mean, who wouldn't want a zero gravity type of power? It's amazing!_ Izuku thought, "Are you okay Deku?" His thoughts snapped away as he saw her looking at him curiously. He felt his face heat up, "A-Ah sorry Uraraka! I spaced out for a second! Were you asking me something? I'm sorry I didn't mean to space out on you! I was just thinking aboutsomethingthatdefinitelydoesnthavetodowithyouoranything-" He blabbered out, before hearing Uraraka giggle.

"I was just asking you if you were okay, you seemed out of it today. If you're ever upset, you know you can talk to either Iida or I." She said, smiling warmly at me. Midoriya felt blood rise up his freckled cheeks and looked down, nodding slightly.

"Yeah. No worries Uraraka!" Midoriya said, looking at her. All his shyness going away, although there was still a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"That's great! Well, we should get going now. You probably wouldn't want to get in trouble with Mr. Aizawa-sensei again." She said, clapping her hand together. He nodded and exited the classroom. They both parted ways and head to their destined locker rooms.

"What took you so long Izuku? Kissing your girlfriend Uraraka at the class?" Minoru Mineta said, with a hint of jealousy emerging from his tone of voice. Midoriya felt his cheeks become red again.

"N-No! I-It's nothing l-like that! She just had to tell me something..." Midoriya yelped out. Mineta eyed him suspiciously.

"Okay then." Mineta said, going to his locker. Izuku sent out a sigh of relief, before heading to his locker too. He took his shirt off, revealing his bandaged waist, with some hints of scars revealing on some parts of his chest. He quickly put his sport shirt on, before going onto his pants.

"Damn, Midoriya you sure took a lot out of you during the sports festival." Kaminari said, looking at Midoriya's now covered torso.

"Huh? Oh. Those scars aren't from the Sports Festival, they're from training." Midoriya said. Closing his locker, he turned around to see half the boys looking at him in shock.

"For reals man? Woah what type of training do you do?" Kaminari said, trying to shove Kirishima, who his eyes were widened.

"Oh it's not that bad of training, I realized that if I need the potential to become a hero, I will have to try harder than usual." Midoriya replied, putting his red shoes on.

"Don't be so amazed about that, Deku probably trips himself and cries like the little baby he is." Bakugo said, sighing in annoyance. Midoriya felt the little pride of him go away the minute Bakugo said that.

"I'm sorry if I annoyed you Kacchan, We should probably be heading out now, see you guys later." Midoriya said, holding back his little sense of embarrassment. He exited the locker room, going straight towards the outside field.

"That wasn't necessary Bakugo," Tokoyami said, shaking his head.

"Shut up bird-head."

 **Midoriya Izuku**

Once I made it outside, I was greeted with the warm sensation of the sun and fresh air fanning my face. I breathed out and walked toward the small crowd of girls along with Mr. Aizawa. We waited a few more minutes before the rest of the class came in. We did some warmups before starting our activity.

An hour passed.

"Good job everyone. You all did some exercises and completed your activities. Today there are no classes to go to. You may go to your dorms and celebrate your victory. Class dismissed." Quickly, I head towards the locker room and changed as quickly as I could. I slung my backpack and sneak away from the guys. Once I made it out the school, I walked towards the dorms.

 _Should I visit mom?_ I thought, opening the dorm room. I looked around, I was still amazed in how our dorm room was basically like a house. All of class 1A were living here. I slumped my way to my room.

"What a tiring day... I'll just call mom, I'll visit her on Saturday." I said, whipping out my phone. I dailed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"...Hello?" I heard her soothing voice on the line say.

"Hey mom. How was your day?" I asked, smiling a bit.

"Oh Izuku! Oh it was so nice today. I was just cooking some dinner right now. Congratulations on the Sports Festival! You tried so hard my little baby!" She chirped, I blushed, "I didn't even make it to the Top 3 mom..." I said, sweat dropping. I heard her gasp.

"But Izuku baby, it doesn't matter if you won the event or not. You managed to make many people proud, I'm sure of it." She said, hearing her sob.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"I-It's just, you grew up so fast... It feels like yesterday was the day I first cradled you onto my arms." She said, whimpering. My eyes got blurry.

"Mom... I swear, I will become the best hero you have ever seen. I'll make you and dad proud." I said, confidence in my voice.

"I know, Izuku... I know you will..." Her voice fading out.

"Mom?" I asked, in panic. There was suddenly loud buzzing. I looked at my phone in confusion. I quickly put the phone onto my ear after the buzzing stopped.

"Mom! What's going on?" I said, trying to find a way to hear her.

"Hah... Hah..." Deep breathing could be heard.

"Mom! I'm heading over there right now!" I said, grabbing my jacket and running out of my room. I kept the call going as I ran downstairs and saw the confused faces of my classmates.

"Something wrong Izuku?" Tsu asked, grabbing my hand, with her usual poker face. I glared at her and snapped my hand away from her grasp.

"Not now!" I said, almost yelling. Opening the enterance door and shutting it with force. Running as fast as I could to Mom's place.

 _I'll be there soon Mom!_

 _Welcome to my first story on Watt- ! Sorry, if you enjoyed the first chapter, please favorite this! Also, please review! I'll update next Thursday!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia nor any of the characters.**

 _ **Not Your Hero**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 **Midoriya Izuku**

 _I'll be there soon Mom!_ I thought to myself, picking up the speed. That was way too suspicious. I kept running towards the house, finally seeing the building of my mother's apartment. I scurried up the stairs, almost tripping during the process. I put the phone near my ear, still hearing the heavy breathing, only lower than it was before. I kept running until I reached my destination. The apartment hallway. There was a crowd of people waiting at the front door.

"...What's going on in there?" A man said, trying to record the breathing.

"We don't know, there was suddenly loud crashing inside there."

"Where are the hero's? There might be a villain in there!" A panicked woman said, tearing up. I looked at my phone and ended the call.

"Mom..." I said, pushing the people to try to get on the front.

"Woah kid. It's dangerous here. You should back off a bit." The man said, looking down at me.

"No! My mother is in there! You're not stopping me!" I said, pushing the man away from the door. I try to pry open the door. I looked behind me and saw the people looking at me, looking too fearful to even move. I sigh and try to open the door again.

 _I should've brought the damn keys when my mom said so..._

"Damn it..." I said, activating One For All. Smashing down the door. I walked in and saw that the living room was all a tattered mess. I scanned around the room, going to the kitchen first. The food my mom was cooking... Was all over the kitchen. I felt a chill go down my spine.

"All we have left is Mom's room and mine..." I whispered. I felt like going to my room first.

I walked slowly, hearing the floor creak. I gulp, suddenly feeling nervous.

I opened the door-

Blood. Everywhere. I looked down at my shoe to see that the floor was full of blood. I felt the shock and fear build up quickly. I looked up. In the middle of the room, was a familiar body. It wasn't the usual happy and worried Inko, who was always smiling warmly at him, welcoming him home with some nice homemade lunch. It was her, hanging, a wide smile with blood drooling down her mouth to chin. Her eyes were wide open as her pupils were as small as a pencil dot. There were dried tears that were on her cheeks. Her arms and legs were ripped off, blood dripping down to form the pool of blood. Her forehead had a carving saying 'Who's Your Hero now? BH' I felt the tears blurry my eyes. I landed on my knees.

"M-M-Mom?" I said, trying to wrap my head to what horrifying moment I was just experiencing. I crawled closer and saw her phone on the ground, the phone showing the profile of his number.

"N-No... Y-You were fine a few minutes ago. You were congratulating me for something that I didn't even win on... Why'd it turn into this?!" I yelled, the tears falling down my cheeks, like a entire ocean of despair.

 _This could all just be a dream... It's possibly just a nightmare... Why didn't the hero's come here in time? Why didn't I notice anything? Why didn't I come in time..._ All those thoughts were swarming around my head. The color of my eyes gone. I didn't notice the heavy breathing that was creeping up behind him.

"It's such a pity... Having to see the son being devastated by his mothers death..." The voice said, voice cracking. It's hand creeping close to Izuku's head.

You murderer...

"...Full Cowl." I whispered. Sparks of electo blue lightning circled around his body, flaring as brightly as possible. The veins on Izuku formed as they weren't the usual bright red color, they were dark purple.

"You'll pay for that... Playing with someone's life like that. Especially if it was my mother!" Izuku said, quickly turning around, punching the villains stomach. The stranger was forced back, crashing onto the wall, completely ripping it. I saw blood gushing out his mouth.

"Hah... Well aren't you the tough one... It feels nice to-"

"SHUT UP!" I scream, speeding towards him, preparing another punch.

"I won't let you. You should die just like your mother!" The stranger laughed, dodging and grabbing my arm, twisting it. I saw him pull out a syringe, quickly injecting it onto my neck.

"Hnngh!" I bit my lip, holding the pain back. I powered my leg up and kicked his knee, hearing him scream in pain and letting go of me. I jumped away from him, holding my neck.

"What...Did...You...Do?" I gasped, breathing becoming ragged. The stranger smiled, "I just drugged you, nothing bad. Now, how about we do something about your mother? We wouldn't want to get some trouble, would we?" He whispered, smiling. I felt something snap inside my mind. I let out a shaky breath.

"It should've been me to die... WHY DID YOU GO AFTER MY MOM!?" I yelled, running back at him. Punching his jaw with full force. I continued, grabbing both his arms, twisting them. The man screamed begging me to stop. I laughed.

"You feel the pain, right? I'm just showing how you made my mother FEEL!" I laughed maniacally.

"...You... Hah... Finally snapped... Huh?... The mission was successful..."

"Mission?... You mean killing my mother to do this was your mission?..." I whispered, staring down at him, glaring at him. He smiled, "What do you think, Midoriya Izuku?" He said chuckling.

...

"YOU... FUCKING... BASTARD! DIE!" I yelled as loud as I could, finally ripping his arms off his body, the sound of flesh getting ripped apart was quite foriegn to me. But it fascinated me, somehow. The sound of screams and cries coming from the stranger were getting louder. I activated One for All as I lifted my free hand, bringing it down onto his head with full force. It got quiet. I breathed heavily. Wiping the blood off my cheek. I looked down at the now crushed head.

"You deserved that. You asshole." I whispered, chuckling lowly. I stood up, walking over to my bloodied room. I slowly look at my mothers dead body.

"I'm sorry mom... I wasn't able to save you... Let's both leave this cruel world together." I said, smiling. I walked closer to her. I was about to hug her **,** before being pushed back forcefully. I snapped back to reality, I looked around and saw my mothers body again.

"Mom! No! No! GIVE ME BACK MY MOTHER YOU MONSTER!" I screamed, trying to release myself from the hero's grip.

"Wait kid, why are you full of blood? The villain must've been targeting you. Just calm down, we'll take you to the hospital. Don't worry-"

"Why didn't you guys come sooner! WHY DIDN'T NO ONE COME TO SAVE HER!" I yelled, activating One for All. I released myself and jumped away from them.

"Please, calm down! We tried to come as soon as possible!" The Hero said, walking slowly to me.

"Back away. I can't believe you guys couldn't save one person-" I was suddenly injected with something.

"NOT AGAIN-" I yelled, before getting pushed down.

"This should keep him down for a while. He is a UA student..." Was all I heard before completely going into a slumber.

 ** _I finally fixed the problem :D I'm sorry if this chapter was shorter than the first one. Now that I've managed to log back in, I will be able to upload chapters every Thursday! Now, you guys maybe are also quite confused, how is Izuku not injuring himself? Well, let's say that he can control One for All at 5% still._** ** _He still can't control it fully, he is trying to not explode the egg inside the microwave. Also about Full Cowl, It is apart of controlling the egg from exploding. He has been training to control the quirk so he doesn't hurt himself in short. Anyways, thank you for all of the follows and favorites! Stay tuned!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia nor any of the characters shown.

Not Your Hero

Chapter 3

 **Midoriya Izuku**

"This should keep him down for a while. He is a UA student..." Was all I heard before completely going into a slumber.

 **3 days later**

Bright. It was so bright. It was an endless abyss of white.

 _My poor little Izuku..._ A voice as tender as soft feathers spoke. Her figure appeared smiling warmly at me. The environment suddenly changed into a brightly grassy plain with a beautiful glassy sky.

 _Huh?... Mom? You're okay?_ I whispered, tears forming. I walked towards her, she kept smiling, opening her arms to welcome my embrace. I stopped.

 _This doesn't feel right._ I thought. I look straight onto her eyes, the figure suddenly drooped her arms down.

 _Izuku?_ She said, her voice quivered with sadness.

 _You... You're not her._ I said, clenching my fist.

 _What are you talking about?_ She said, walking towards me. I slowly backed away from her. She got closer, both of her arms started to twist, blood dripping down onto the grass.

 _Why? Why didn't the heroes save me, my Izuku?_ She said, her voice sweet yet bitter. She started to smile widely, the same expression she had when I found her.

 _ **WwwWh y**_

 _ **CO uld n T? YoU? $$$S ve Eeeeeeeeeeeeee M EEEEEeeeeEE**_

I looked at her, her legs ripped off, pupils the same as a pencil dot. I looked away. I felt a warm mist type of sensation surrounding my body. It felt...

Nice.

 _I'm sorry. The h-heroes and I weren't able to save you. But, in both you and me, I will prove the heroes that I can save people. Unlike them...! I will be a true hero! Wipe out every villain I ever see! Prove them all wrong!_ I smiled widely as I looked straightly at her eyes. She stopped, staring back. Her face was slowly coming back to her regular state, her arms and legs were put back. I widened my eyes.

 _I'm sorry Izuku... I know you would make me proud-_ _ **Th ats n o me-**_ _I can't want till I watch my son destroy the world. Show the wor-_ _ **R u n aw y-**_ _Destory the heroes, wipe out every hero and villain! Show them a real hero! I will be_ guiding every way I c- _**LEAVE M Y $SO N ALONE!**_ She suddenly screeched, taking ahold of her ears. I flinched, walking towards her. I was stopped.

 **You're aware, it wasn't because you weren't on time. It was the heroes... Where were they? They were contacted thirty minutes before you arrived. Wouldn't they arrive as quickly as possible?** A voice whispered.

 _Who are you?_ I yelled, searching around the plains to find the source.

 **Hm... You could say...**

 **You're me. And I'm you.** It finished, feeling pressure on my neck. I look down and see a black shadow surrounding my neck.

 **It's yours and the heroes fault. You couldn't do anything at all. You really are useless.**

Stop...

 **Heroes fault...**

It was the heroes fault...

 **Izuku...**

Their fault...

 **They're useless!**

I— They're useless.

 **Izuku! You want to kill all the people who made your only family member left to die? It'll be a grand favor for you and your mother! Let me take oveR.**

Kill all heroes and villains...

 **Iiiii ZUKU**

"NO!" I screamed, quickly forcing myself up the unknown bed, sweat dripping down my forehead. I looked around. White walls. Bright sun rays hitting the whole room. Very quiet atmosphere.

"... Kill all heroes and villains." I mumbled, taking a deep breath. I heard a knock coming from the door, which was opened quickly after. It was Uraraka . Usually, I would redden up and probably fall off the bed after seeing her figure. But I stayed thinking about the voice that technically said it was me. I glance again over at her side and see more people coming in.

"You..." I whispered, seeing half of Class 1A in the hospital room. Wow. Even Kacchan was here. I felt my blood pressure rise.

"Sorry Deku-kun, we heard your scream and came in. Sorry if we interrupted you or anything." Uraraka said, bowing down. I stared at her quietly. I left my focus on her and looked at the rest of the class. They were all glancing around nervously, while Bakugo was glaring at me.

"Hey nerd. Heard that something happened at your apartment. It was all over the fucking news. "Young Hero-In-Training covered in blood takes out Villain BloodHound." He said, pushing Todoroki and Asui out of the way, walking over to me.

"Good thing the heroes came to help your helpless ass. You would of been nothing without them." He chuckled, moving out of the way.

 _The heroes..._

"Are you okay Izuku! You got in major trouble for fighting a villain without your license. I will fix that problem up. But either way, the way you acted before going to your mothers apartment had us very worried." Tenya said, looking at me worriedly. Asui walked over to me.

"Sorry for interrupting you when you were on a hurry ribbit." She said, apologizing. The rest of the class came and apologized for no absolute reason. I stayed quiet. After all the waves of apologies, they were getting ready to leave.

"Stupid Heroes." I said, grabbing their attention.

"What did you say Deku-kun?" Uraraka said, setting the cup of water down.

"None of you don't even know what happened in there. Don't you?..." I said, louder. A smile crept up my lips, glaring at them. Kacchan walked up and grabbed my collar.

"What's your problem, asswipe? Don't get too confident just because you defeated a villain." He said, glaring at me.

"Shut up Bakugo. You don't know what I saw in there. You don't know how devastating it is to see your own MOTHER dead! Her fucking limbs were tore off! The only person I had that believed in me! She had fucking faith in me! I KNEW I WOULD NEVER BECOME A HERO! And look at me! A step closer to becoming one... Without her. She's gone because of the heroes. SHE IS GONE BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS!" I yelled, activating One for All. I punched him enough to send him flying towards the worried crowd of the class. Bakugo looked up at me, wiping the blood off his mouth.

"I knew something was up with you when you stopped calling me Kacchan for a moment there Deku." He said, steading himself back up. I gulped.

 _Even if my rage was taking over_ _I punched Kacchan away from me because he was off guard! I won't win against him-_

 **L E TT M EEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

I snapped back to reality when I was punched down, breaking the bed. I grabbed my nose and felt the familiar liquid dripping down. I breathed heavily.

"You idiot... Who do you think I am? A weakling like you!?" Bakugo yelled. Cracking his knuckles. I smiled. Uraraka took ahold of me.

"Deku calm down-" I pushed Uraraka away from me.

"NO URARAKA! SHE SHOULD STILL BE HERE IF THEY HAD CAME EARLIER!" I got up the broken bed, ignoring the pain erupting from my body. I let the tears fall, "Izuku... It's not our fault. We're sorry. It's the villains fault." Todoroki said. I widened my eyes. Black mist quickly engulfed my body. I let it take a hold of me as I closed my eyes. I slowly open my eyes and look at Bakugo and Todoroki with the most sadistic smile I had ever made.

" **Only the villains fault?... The heroes were contacted thirty minutes before I came! You call that the villains fault? I was right... I shall kill all heroes and villains. Prove them who is really a true hero in this world... And I'll start with you Todoroki and Bakugo!** " I yelled, my voice sounded dark and raspy.

"Someone! Contact the doctors! We need to control him!" Todoroki yelled, Asui nodded and quickly approached the door.

" **Whe re Do You do Think? You're GOING?** " I cackled. I unconsciously raise my hand up and shoot at the door, making it explode. It threw Asui back onto the floor. I laughed, seeing Asui struggle to get up.

" **I can't believe I was classmates with wannabe heroes... I'm starting to sound like you Bakugo...** " I said, activating One for All to attack.

"Fucking copycat... whoever you are, get the fuck outta Deku's head!" Bakugo yelled. He launched himself towards me, explosions erupting from his hands. The closer he got, he extended one of his hands out to me, ready to blast me. I smiled. I looked down, before looking back up, teary-eyed.

"I-I'm sorry Kacchan! I-I didn't mean for anything of this to h-happen! I realize what I did!" I said, tears streaming down my face. Bakugo stopped, looking at me confused. I smiled slightly, but he didn't notice. I snapped my hands, a shadow clone appearing behind him.

"As if I'll fall for that crap-"

"Watch out Bakugo!" Uraraka yelled out, Bakugo quickly turned around, regretting his choice.

He was stabbed in his lower abdomen. A clone of me stabbed him with a sword. Before realizing anything, the clone faded into nothing. Bakugo hesitantly looked back at me, I looked at him with no emotion.

" **You let your guard down again Bakugo. Tch. Who was the one saying that I couldn't become a hero with my poor reflex skills? Oh. You of course!** " I cried out. I wiped a tear off my eyes and smiled bitterly at seeing Bakugo cough out blood.

" **You are enjoying the pain right? Right!? After all these years of making me feel the same... I'm actually able to have my revenge!** **The power overflowing in my veins, all the rage and sadness swimming down my body for years. I will destroy you fake heroes and villains! Make this world a better place!** " I said, looking down at my damaged hand.

"Ha... **O** _ **n**_ **ce** **I destroy all** **HeRoeS and Villain-** "

"Would you shut up *cough* about your destroying heroes and villains shit?!" Bakugo interrupted. He got back up, shaking.

" **No matter what... We are going to win and beat you Deku!** " Bakugo gave a sharp cry as he came running towards me. I chuckled, before starting to laugh loudly.

" **Really? I'd like to see you t-** " I was roughly pushed back the wall. I looked down and saw ice shards pointing at my neck. My hands were brought upwards. I looked up and saw them gripped around chains, hanging off the wall.

"If you're going to hurt him, you'll have to go through us!" Momo yelled, creating a sword. I looked around and saw the rest of the class posing at a defensive stance.

"I'm so sorry Deku-kun!" Uraraka cried, tears violently falling down her eyes. The darkness inside me faded away before coming back again. I heard heavy footsteps from the hallways before seeing Tenya with the doctors and... All Might. They quickly came in seeing my crazed state.

"What happened here?..." The doctor said, looking around the tattered room.

"We don't know, Midoriya suddenly lost control! He's got Bakugo! He needs treatment, quickly!" Kirishima said, activating his hardening quirk.

"Young Midoriya..." All Might glanced at me, quickly turning to me and walked. I snapped back to reality.

"A-All Might! **GO AWA** Y! LE **AVE ME** _ **ALO NE**_!" I shrieked.

 _This was a bad idea!_

 **NO GIVE ME YOUR BODY IDIOT! LET ME FINISH THEM ALL!**

" **STOOOOO** OOOOPP!" I yelled as loud as I could. I broke out of the chains, shattering the ice shards as I ran towards the window, I got ready for the impact. I looked back at All Might and the others before breaking myself out. I jumped from build to building. Running away from my problems. Everything. Once I was far enough, I looked back. The tears suddenly came back in.

"I'm sorry." I said, the darker me taking over me.

Wow I think half of this didn't even make sense! But I finished it! Sorry for the late upload! Had to make up some mistakes on this part! As you can see, the description changed, it's not only Villain Deku Au, but Anti Hero! Yay! The credit goes to tenzo112 for giving me the idea of Anti Hero Deku! The schedule might also be changed up a bit. Every update will be updated every Thursday, Friday, or Saturday from this day on! Hope you enjoyed! Follow and favorite this story if you want to see more of Not Your Hero!


End file.
